


Unworthy

by Samayla



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, dworin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin thinks himself unworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I wrote to go along with this picture: http://samayla.tumblr.com/post/73144509501/i-was-supposed-to-be-drawing-fluffy-cuddles-in-bag
> 
> I may write more to go with it at some point.

Thorin’s hands stilled as Dwalin grumbled and hugged the hobbit’s cookie jar tighter to his chest.

_I would be honored to fight alongside you._

Thorin sighed. Honored to fight alongside his king, but not to wear his king’s braids. Honored to braid his king’s hair, but not to allow his king to return the favor.

_I’m nothing, Thorin. I’m nothing, and you’re a king._

Thorin began unraveling the braid. Once Erebor was reclaimed, things would be different. Perhaps, when Dwalin was a hero worthy of song, he would finally believe himself worthy of Thorin’s braids. Perhaps he would finally believe what Thorin’s known all along.


End file.
